


things have changed for me & that's okay

by softdadironman



Series: sit next to me [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Basically, Daddy Issues, Domestic Avengers, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Team as Family, Teen Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, a lil bit, actual dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdadironman/pseuds/softdadironman
Summary: The Avengers are worried about Peter hanging around crusty old men instead of kids his own age. Then, there's a fire, and Ned and MJ are spending the night, and Peter's two worlds colliding was something he wasn't ready for.In which the Avengers, Ned and Mj form the Peter Protection Squad.





	things have changed for me & that's okay

 

Slowly but surely, Peter was getting used to life in the compound. One would think a month is enough time for him to adjust, but there’s just too many things changing, 

 

And nothing can ever replace the gaping hole Aunt May left in his heart. 

 

He misses her a lot these days. Sometimes he just wants to cry at how unfair it is. 

 

Other days, he’s better. He stays in the compound and wraps himself in the warmth the others provide. He plays a lot of Mario kart. 

  
  


“He’s glowing,” Pepper said one afternoon in the compound. She pulls Tony against her and smiles against his cheek. 

 

“Hm,” Tony hums, kissing her back. 

 

A loud munching of chips pulls Tony out of it. Both of them glare at Clint, who is loudly stuffing Doritos into his mouth. “You don’t think it’s weird?” 

 

“What’s weird?” Tony asked, bored of his bullshit. “Other than you ruining the mood.” 

 

“That,” Clint said, pointing to Peter on the couch. He’s trying to teach Bruce how to play a game, but he’s not having it. 

 

“What, Clint?” Tony asked, now exasperated. 

 

“He’s got no friends his age,” he said, crumbling up the bag. “You realize that?” 

 

“He does,” Tony said. “That Fred guy!” 

 

Pepper isn’t so convinced. “Now that you mention it, Peter hasn’t had a friend over.” 

 

“And it’s summer,” Clint added, tossing the bag into the trash. “It’s weird, right?” 

 

Tony and Pepper exchanged looks. 

 

Peter suddenly peeked over the couch and yelled at Clint. “Mr. Barton, that better not have been my chips!” 

 

Clint held up finger guns. “Hawk man, out!” he said, disappearing. 

 

Peter jumped over the couch and ran into the kitchen. “Aw, man,” he sighed. “Whoa, are you okay?” 

 

Tony snapped out of it. “You have whipped cream all over your face,” he said, leaning in to wipe it off. 

 

Peter dodged him and covered his mouth with his hand. He gives Tony a weird look before wiping off the cream and escaping back into the living room. 

 

“You realize you’re gonna have to talk about that, right?” 

 

Tony groaned, tilting his head back. 

  
  


They did talk about it. Or, at least, they tried to. 

 

It had turned into a game kind of. Everyone was trying their damndest to get Peter to open up about it. 

 

One night at dinner, Bucky had an idea. “Hey, Steve, I remember when we used to have sleepovers all the time. Remember that?” 

 

Steve set his fork down. “We live together, Buck,” he said, furrowing his eyebrows together. 

 

“No, I know,” Bucky said, trying desperately to clue him in. Steve just wasn’t getting it. “When we were kids?” 

 

Sam suddenly stomped on Steve’s foot. “Oh! Yeah, back in the good old days.” 

 

They looked over to Peter who was cutting his pork chop into pieces. No dice. 

 

“We should have a sleepover. All of us,” Bucky says, a little bit louder. “Adults only.” 

 

Peter didn’t even look up. “Oh, sorry, Pete.” 

 

Peter looked up suddenly. “Huh?” 

 

“Well, you’re still a kid, so…” 

 

“Um, first of all, not a kid,” he said, wiping his face with a napkin. “Second, I had to stay home by myself all the time. May worked long hours.” A small smile found itself on Peter’s face. “One time, the hospital made her work a 32 hour shift on my birthday, and she felt so bad about it, she took me to see any movie I wanted, and she slept through the whole thing.” 

 

“That’s sad,” Clint said, and Peter shrugged. 

 

“I thought it was sweet. She was so tired, and she still took me.” His smile dropped. “Point is, I’ll be fine by myself.” 

 

“Well,” Tony said, clearing his throat. “You could have some friends over.” 

 

Peter stiffened. “Yeah.” 

 

Tony looked to Steve for help, but he just shrugged. Pepper motioned for him to continue. “How’s Fred?” 

 

Peter crinkled his nose. “Who’s Fred?” 

 

Everyone looked at Tony, who gulped. “The… the guy.” 

 

“Oh, Ned,” Peter said, giving Tony a weird look. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, Ned, have him over,” Tony said, waving his hand. 

 

Peter shifted in his seat. “Um, I’ll be okay on my own. I am a superhero, you know.” 

 

“I know,” Tony sighed, sinking in his chair in defeat. 

  
  


The other attempts aren’t as successful. 

 

The next time they get closer is when Peter stumbles into the house with his phone pressed up to his ear. “Oh, shit, I completely forgot about the AP Lang homework. What’s the summer reading again?” 

 

Peter walked into the kitchen and pulled out a can of Pringles. The other Avengers watch from the couch as he stuffs six in his mouth at once. “Yeah, we can work on it together. Want to meet up at Starbucks?” 

 

Tony was across the room in a moment. 

 

Peter flinched. “Mr. Stark!” he hissed, covering the phone. “I didn’t know you were home.” 

 

“Is that Ted? He can come over,” he offered, slightly out of breath from how fast he moved. 

 

Peter blinked a few times. 

 

“Whoa, is that Iron Man?” Ned asked, but Peter was already lowering the phone. 

 

“That’s okay, Mr. Stark,” he said.

 

All eyes were on them. 

 

Clint was hissing; he thought he’d be the one to finally win the game. 

 

“You know, this is your home too. You can have people over,” he said. 

 

Peter closed the lid of the Pringles. “Uh, okay. Thanks, Mr. Stark.” Peter fled to his room. “Hey, I’m back, sorry about that.” He prattled on the phone, closing the door behind him. 

 

Tony fell back on the couch in defeat. 

 

“Dammit.” 

 

The next opportunity is during a training session. 

 

They’re in the heat of a fight. Peter is currently training hand to hand combat with Steve. Steve has Peter in a tight grip, and he moves to take a shot and fakes it. Peter prepares to block his leg and move, but Steve is already standing at record strength and he decks Peter in the stomach. 

 

Peter recovers, going to take his own shot. 

 

Out of breath, he wipes the sweat off his forehead. 

 

Peter had never gotten this close to beating Steve before. Well, at least, he hasn’t been knocked over as soon as he usually does. 

 

He knows not to get cocky, but he can’t help but smile at his small accomplishment. He’s deep in thought, and then—“ 

 

Steve doesn’t stop, but Peter does. 

 

“Cotton eyed joe” has started playing at full blast from across the room. 

 

Peter looks away, and Steve takes the chance to tackle him to the ground. His shoulders touch the mat, and he moves to reset. 

 

Peter is scrambling off the mat, though. “Hello?” He answers, holding his phone to his ear. “Ned, you okay?” 

 

Steve doesn’t miss the concern laced in his voice. Bucky leaves Sam on the mat to join Steve’s side. “Is everything okay?” 

 

Steve shrugs. 

 

“What? Seriously?” Peter asked, turning away from the others. He starts whispering. 

 

When Peter ends the phone call, he turns around to face the others, who pretend not to have been staring at him. 

 

He trudges up to Tony who was doing pull-ups on a machine. “Um, Mr. stark?” 

 

“Yeah,” he said, getting off the machine. “Everything okay?” 

 

“Um,” Peter said, fiddling with his phone in his hands, “um, is it… I mean, if it’s no trouble, um, can I have some friends over?” 

 

Tony grins ear to ear. “Finally,” he says. “What’s the occasion?” 

 

“MJ’s parents kicked her out, so she’s been living with Ned, but Ned’s house caught fire, and everyone’s okay, but the hotel is cramped, and it’s going to be a bit until they can get an apartment, and I—“ 

 

“Oh, it’s okay, Pete,” Tony said, watching go a million miles a minute. “They can stay as long as they want.” 

 

Peter didn’t look any less relieved. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” He stumbled in front of Steve. “May I be excused from training for today?” 

 

“Of course,” he said, dismissing him. Peter nodded, snatched his shoes, and ran. 

  
  


“Oh, thank you, Peter,” Ned’s mom said as she rocked the child in her arms. In the one room hotel, her other two kids ran around while her smallest sobbed openly. Ned was doing his best to calm them down, but neither would listen. “Are you sure it’s no trouble?” 

 

“Mom, Peter lives with a billionaire,” Ned said, yanking his younger sister’s arm. Peter manages a smile as his mom scolds him. 

 

Ned’s mother sighs, but she’s not at ease. Peter goes to grab Ned’s and MJ’s bags. He pretends to struggle. “And, you, sweetheart, are you sure you’ll be okay?” she asked. 

 

MJ, who was leaning against the wall, nodded. “Yes, ma’am, I’ll be just fine. Thank you for everything.” 

 

She wagged her finger. “Well, if the testosterone gets to you, you can always come back here.” She bit her lip and looked over at the chaos in the small hotel room. 

 

“Mrs. Leeds, I promise MJ will have her own room,” Peter says, going pale. “Is this everything?” 

 

They wave their goodbyes, Ned’s taking a bit longer than the other two. As soon as the door is shut behind them, the silence is apparent. With a big family like that, the hotel’s got to be rough. 

 

MJ grabs her duffel bag from Peter. She reaches to get one of Ned’s bags, but he’s recoiling. 

 

“I literally have superhuman strength,” he says. 

 

“Chivalry is not dead,” she says, grinning ear to ear. 

 

Happy is waiting for them in the car outside. Peter loads all the luggage into the car and opens the door for them. “Happy, this is--” 

 

“Don’t care,” Happy interrupted. He notices the hurt look on Peter’s face and sighs. “I’m Happy. Now let’s go.” 

 

They all climb into the backseat. After checking to make sure they were all buckled, Happy starts the drive to the compound. “So when you say you’re Happy, was that a dad joke?” Ned asked, peering over the seat. 

 

Peter was grinning. Happy slid his sunglasses on, despite it being late at night. “I was hoping your friends wouldn’t be as annoying as you.” 

 

“Aw, you don’t mean that,” Peter said, waving his hand. “Happy and I are best bros. He’s a sweetheart once you get to know him.”

 

“No, I’m an asshole, and I’m still an asshole once you get to know me,” Happy said. 

 

“Hap, don’t say that--” 

 

“Stop harassing the driver, Peter,” Mj said, already earning the favor of the older man. 

 

“Thank you! Finally, a sensible friend,” he said, but he was still pulling up a divider between him and the backseat. 

 

MJ quiets down and resorts to staring out the window. Ned is brimming with excitement, and he doesn’t look at all saddened by the fact his childhood home has burnt down. Peter would think of it as odd, but he remembers how excited he was when he first met Iron Man. 

 

He still sometimes feels like a fanboy when he hangs out with the Avengers. 

 

“Pete, what’s wrong?” Ned asked suddenly. Michelle snapped her eyes off of the window to look at him. Happy’s eyes even glanced at the window to take a quick peek at Peter, which didn’t go unnoticed. “Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah,” he said quickly, holding his hands up. “It’s just, uh… Prepare yourself, alright?” 

 

“Nothing could prepare me. They’re the Avengers!” Ned hissed. 

 

Peter bit his lip. “They can be… weird.” 

 

“Peter,” MJ practically snarled, “do they hurt you?” 

 

“What? No!” he exclaimed. “No, no, never.” 

 

“Then what’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing,” Peter said, sighing. “Just… be on guard, okay? If they’re weird, just ignore them.” 

 

They rode the rest of the way in an uncomfortable silence. When Happy parked the car, his annoyed facade had went away. Peter once again went to carry all the bags again, but MJ grabbed her own duffel and Ned even took a couple. 

 

They trudged up to the doorway, and Peter stopped short. MJ laid a comforting hand on his elbow, and he shook his head. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. 

 

As soon as they entered the doorway, they stumbled across two figures rolling across the floor. 

 

Natasha has Clint on the floor with her hands wrapped around his neck. He’s tapping her frantically, but she’s unrelentless. Bruce is struggling to get Natasha off of him, but no one can convince her. 

 

Peter drops the bag off his shoulder. “Guys,” he said, clearing his voice. 

 

Ned, starstruck, can’t help but stare at the superhumans on the ground. MJ is laughing a little bit. 

 

“Oh, hello, Peter,” she said, smiling warmly with her hands still wrapped around Clint’s neck. “You must be Michelle and Ned.” 

 

“Peter…!” Clint rasped, reaching for him. Peter gave him a cautious look. “Help…!” 

 

“Don’t eat my apple pies,” Natasha warned, giving a small slap to his cheek. She climbs off of Clint. Bruce hurries to pull Clint off of the ground. “That goes for you two too. The pies? Off limits.” 

 

They both look to Peter as to ask if she was being serious. Peter grimly nodded. “Don’t eat the pies,” he mumbled gently. “Just… don’t do it. It’s not worth it.” 

 

“I regret nothing,” Clint said, licking some off the powder off of his finger. Bruce cringed and wiped his hand off on his jeans. 

 

“Right, okay,” Peter said, “um, let me show you your rooms, yeah?” 

 

He frantically picks up the bags and starts heading towards the two guest rooms, but a figure is already approaching. Peter groans as the footsteps come to a stop. “Oh, Ted and Mary Jane!” 

 

Tony. Of course. 

 

“It’s Ned and Michelle,” Peter corrected, stepping in front of them as if to protect them from Tony. 

 

“What did I say?” he asked to which Clint shrugs. “Anyways, I don’t really care what you do, but no smoking. And no crazy teenage sex either.” 

 

Peter smacks his face with his hand. “Mr. Stark,” he said, cringing. 

 

“What? I’m being chill. I’m a cool adult.” 

 

Peter couldn’t do this anymore. He turned to show them to their room, but he didn’t miss the way Ned was staring at Tony still. 

 

Damn it. 

 

“I’m such a big fan,” Ned gushes, shaking Tony’s hand for way too long. “It’s an honor to meet you.” 

 

“Likewise, kid. It’s nice to meet Peter’s ‘man in the chair.’ Let Friday know if you need anything,” he said, and Peter was so happy he was gone. 

 

Peter showed them to their rooms, but they barely settled in. They both set their bags down before following Peter back to his. 

 

The lights flickered on instantly, and Ned was already running around to look at the room. MJ instantly found herself checking out the large bookcase along his wall. She dragged her fingers along the spines of the books blissfully. 

 

Later, he’d have to show her the massive library. 

 

“Your room’s so much bigger than your old one,” Ned noted, pressing his hands on the glass of Peter’s comic book shrine. “And your collection’s gotten bigger!” 

 

Peter scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, Mr. Stark goes a little overboard with the gift giving.” 

 

MJ pulls a book out of the shelf. “I didn’t know you liked this series,” she said, beaming. “I’ve read it three times through.” 

 

“I’m still on book three,” Peter said, raising his voice. “So, no spoilers, or else.” 

 

“Them’s fighting words,” Ned said, covering his mouth. “Fight! Fight! Fight!” 

 

Mj put a hand on her hip. “We’re not gonna fight, Ned.” 

 

“Obviously not,” Peter agreed, laughing. “We already know who’d win.” 

 

Peter and MJ gave a harsh laughter as they said in unison, “Me.” 

 

Offended, they turned to each other. “What?” Complete unison. 

 

“Fight!” Ned chanted, pumping his fist. 

 

“I’m Spider-Man, MJ,” he hissed. 

 

“So?” she asked. 

 

Peter stopped, held up his finger, but he couldn’t speak. “I--” 

 

“As much as I’d like to see how they turn out, Mr. Stark is calling you for dinner,” Karen announces. 

 

Peter went stiff. “Um, can you ask him to save us some leftovers?” 

 

“Of course, Peter.” Ned and MJ gave him a questioning look, but they don’t ask why. 

 

Peter thought he was home free, but there was a knock at his door only moments later. Peter cracked it open. 

 

“Did I hurt Ted’s feelings when I called him Fred?” he whispered, even though Ned and MJ could still hear Tony through the door. He covered his mouth with his hand. “Er, wait, was it Ed? Oh, shit…” 

 

“Oh, no, Mr. Stark, we’re just not hungry right now,” Peter lied, shaking his hands. And with his amazing Parker luck, his stomach growled at that exact moment. 

 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh.” 

 

“Mr. Stark?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry, but we’re really not hungry right now.” 

 

“You little shit,” Tony grumbled, nudging him with his pointer finger, “when’s the last time you ate today, huh?” 

 

Peter, painfully aware of his friends were on the other side of the door, sighed. “This is just what I was afraid of…” 

 

“What, confrontation?” 

 

“Mr. Stark, I’m not--” 

 

“Dinner’s in five minutes.” Tony was already walking away with his hand unclenched in the air. 

 

Peter sighed again before slipping back inside his room. 

 

Ned and MJ were sitting on Peter’s bed flipping through a photo album. Ned picked up the book and pointed excitedly to a page. “Oh, this one was from our first science fair. And, this one’s from field day, and…” 

 

Peter stopped in the doorway and watched Ned reminisce on all the good times. Ned started flipping through the book, looking for a specific picture, when MJ pointed her finger at a page. Ned and Peter were smiling for a picture, and MJ was in the background, photobombing. It’d been before they’d even met. 

 

They laugh, and Peter’s heart melts. His hand tightening on the doorframe, he said, “Dinner’s ready, if you are hungry.” 

 

Ned and MJ looked up suddenly, holding up the scrapbook. “Look what we found!” he cheered, tapping excitedly on the page. “Peter, you were so little…” Ned cooes, “And you still have the same face!” 

 

“Okay, jerk, you’re not getting dinner,” Peter teases as they walk out the door. 

 

Ned squaks in his defense, and MJ comes to the rescue. “You know you have a baby face. Don’t even lie, Pete,” she says as they walk into the living room. 

 

The others are already taking their seats at the table. Clint is still on the couch in the middle of a game with Bucky, who is losing horribly. Nat is whispering into his ear, but it doesn’t seem to be getting him anywhere. 

 

Peter looks to where two chairs were pulled up to the table. He motioned for them to sit on either side of him. 

 

“Thank you for having us!” Ned said suddenly, once everyone was settling down. 

 

“Yes, thanks,” Michelle added quieter. 

 

Tony waved his hand. “Come over anytime.” 

 

“Really?” Ned asked, eyes wide. 

 

Peter paled, feeling sickly all of a sudden. He started sipping his water while Natasha answered him, “Having youth around is refreshing, especially with all the oldies around here.” 

 

Bucky and Steve both shot her an offended look. Tony choked on his drink. “Age is just a number,” Tony said, and Clint shot finger guns at him. 

 

“Is that what you used to tell yourself in your playboy phase?” he asked, smirking. 

 

Peter cleared his throat. “Um, um, please, no,” Peter said, shaking his hands. “Um, so, Sam, what’s for dinner?” 

 

Sam returned to the table and dropped seven pizza boxes on the table. “Voila!” he said, holding his hands out. “Pizza.” He cracked open the box and laid a slice on his plate. “I didn’t know what kind you wanted. I guessed and got some random ones. Hope that’s…” Sam looked up suddenly, setting eyes on MJ, and stopped. “...okay…” 

 

MJ noticed, looking up from her lap. Once she caught sight of Sam, she waved. “Oh, hey.” 

 

“I’m confused,” Clint whispered loudly. 

 

“Clint, shh,” Bruce huffed across the table. He glared at him as he cut his pizza with a fork and knife. “We all are.” 

 

“We know each other,” MJ said. 

 

“Yeah…” Sam said, still frozen. 

 

“From where?” Peter exclaimed, standing up. Everyone shot him a concerned look, and he slowly sunk down into his seat. He cleared his voice again, and then he quietly repeated, “So, from where?” 

 

“Uh--” 

 

“My dad is friend’s with his dad,” MJ said simply, but Peter didn’t believe her. 

 

“Whoa, your dad’s friends with the Falcon,” Ned squeeled. 

 

“...Ned, Peter’s dad is Iron Man,” Michelle said, boinking him on the head. When she looked away from him in annoyance, she noticed everyone looking at her. “What?” 

 

Tony dropped the slice of pizza in his hand. Peter, who was already going pale, sunk into his seat and put his head in his hands. 

 

“Dude, you done messed up,” Ned snickered. 

 

“Oh, sorry,” she apologized, not sounding that apologetic, “were you guys doing that thing where you pretend you’re not aware of it? My bad.” 

 

“It’s okay, MJ,” he said in a high pitched voice. “It’s fine.” 

 

“He’s doing the voice,” Steve whispered rather loudly to Bucky. “Should we say something?” 

 

“Tony? Are you breathing?” Bruce asked, shaking a hand in front of his face. “Oh my stars.” 

 

As if things couldn’t possibly get any worse, Peter started laughing hysterically out of nowhere. “You just made things really awkward!” When no one joined in, he elbowed Ned and MJ. Ned started giving a high laugh to go along with him, but MJ didn’t break face. “What a funny joke, MJ.” 

 

“Can I have the olives off your pizza?” Bucky asked, reaching over to Sam’s plate to pick off the olives without his say so. 

 

“No, you may not,” Sam shot back, grabbing his metal hand. 

 

As Sam was distracted, Clint snatched the last piece of spinach pizza off his plate. He reached for a cheese slice next out of the box and bit into it. “You’re lactose intolerant, Clint,” Natasha stated. 

 

“So?” he asked, biting into it. 

 

“Clint, no,” Bruce sighed, scratching his head. He bit into his own slice before cringing. “Why is it spicy?” 

 

“Oh, I put Slap Yo Mama on it. It’s good, right?” Sam asked, looking over his shoulder from where he was holding back Bucky from snatching his black olives. 

 

“No, it burns,” Bruce huffed. “Next time, why don’t you just put it on your slice instead of the whole box.” 

 

“Whoa,” Steve said, putting his hands up, “We all need to calm down. We have guests.” 

 

Bucky settled and pulled his arm back from the plate. He turned away from Sam’s plate. “Yo, you broke him. If I had known that’d shut him up, I would’ve said that a long time ago.” 

 

“And we’re talking about it again,” Peter sighed. “Okay, thank you for dinner. I think we should--” 

 

“Wait, was he seriously not aware of that?” Michelle asked, pulling her curly hair out of her face. “You brought him into your home after everything.” 

 

“I let you stay here; does that make me your dad?” Peter mocked. 

 

“No, but you’re also not my emergency contact.” 

 

Peter couldn’t help it. A small smile appeared on his lips, but it faded quick when he saw Mr. Stark’s face. 

 

“I am not,” Tony spoke suddenly, gaining everyone’s attention. He stood up from the table and pushed his chair in. “I’m not a father.” 

 

“Tony…” Steve called, but Tony was already out of the room. 

 

His untouched plate remained in his wake. 

 

Chewing loudly with his mouth open, Clint reached for it. “You think he’s gonna come back for it?” 

 

Ned giggled at the sight. “Dude, is it always like this… Peter? You okay?” 

 

Peter looked up from where he was staring off after Tony. “Huh? Oh, yeah, I just zoned out. Thanks for dinner, Sam.” 

 

Peter got up from the table, and when he left, Ned went after him. MJ took the two pieces off her plate, thanked them, and then scampered off to Peter’s room. 

Peter dolphin dived for his bed. Burying his face into his pillow, he let out a loud squeal. 

 

“Pete, you okay?” 

 

He rolled over on his back and ripped the pillow off his face. “You can’t say the ‘d’ word around him, or he loses it.” He sat up suddenly. “Remember the science fair? And remember when I told you he tried to adopt me after it?” He grabbed a fistful of his hair. “I think it still freaks him out.” 

 

“I call it like I see it,” MJ said, lowering her voice. 

 

“I’m sorry I made him upset.” 

 

Peter relaxed his shoulders. “It’s okay. It’s… not you guys. Dinner usually goes like that.” 

 

“Really?” Ned asked. “That sounds chaotic.” 

 

Peter hummed. “Do you… do you guys wanna play something? The communal room should be empty.” 

 

“Only if you like losing,” MJ grinned. 

 

About two hours of Peter repeatedly beating the others (with the occasional win by MJ every now and then) in Mario Kart, the laughter died down. 

 

It’s only ten thirty, and yet the two find themselves getting sleepy. It’d been a hard day for them, after all. 

 

MJ has had to change to three different homes in the past month, and Ned just lost his childhood home and probably most of his precious belongings. And if you’re going to compare sob stories, Peter’s lost a little bit in the past month too. 

 

They’ve all been through the wringer. 

 

They’re all getting tired at this point. Peter heated up some of the leftover pizza and is snacking on it. Ned drops a handful of energy drinks on the table, and everyone reaches for one. 

 

Cracking open the can, MJ watches her character take a victory lap on the screen. “Peter, are you happy here?” 

 

“Hmm?” Peter humms, sipping the Monster. “Like, with where I am in life?” 

 

“No, no, no existential questions,” Ned begged, chugging his drink. “That’s an after midnight question.” 

 

MJ smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “No, I mean, here. In the compound. Do you like it here?” 

 

“Why do you ask?” Peter asked, avoiding the question. 

 

“Why wouldn’t he like it here? He gets to live with the Avengers!” 

 

Tony, not thinking anyone would be using the communal room, waltzes down the stairs. As soon as he catches sight of the teens, he dodges so he’s hidden out of sight. He moves to run for it, but he can’t help but stay. 

 

“Peter,” MJ repeats, softly. “Are you happy here?” 

 

“Yeah,” he said quickly. “Why?” 

 

“I’m… I’m gonna buy my own place,” she said suddenly. “If you wanted to live with me, you could.” 

 

“What?” Ned asked. “MJ, you can’t--” 

 

“I’m going to leave, so I don’t have to live in the same city as those fucktards,” she said. “You can come with me, if you want. Take it or leave it, Ned.” 

 

Ned slumped. “MJ, you can’t leave…” 

 

“Look, I only asked because you’ve been through  _ so  _ much, Pete, and from what I saw at dinner, it seems dysfunctional. I just… I know what it’s like to feel trapped, and I know you have it so much worse.” 

 

Tony put a hand over his heart and closed his eyes. 

 

“Peter, she… she has a point. I know you’ve been hurting, but--” 

 

“I’m okay,” Peter interrupted. “I’m okay.” 

 

“You can talk to us, Pete,” Ned said, but Peter was shaking his head. 

 

“I don’t need saving. Thank you for the concern, but I’m okay.” 

 

“Living without your parents is  _ hell.  _ Peter, I’m struggling, and I’m the strongest person I know!” MJ said, rolling her head to the side. 

 

“I… I miss her,” Peter confessed, running his fingers around the lid of his drink. “I do. Everyday. It was just me and her against the world for a long time, you know? I thought I was going to have her forever.” 

 

Ned and MJ were deathly silent as he begun to talk. They waited for a break in his voice, but it never came. 

 

He continued. “I thought it was over. I thought for a while that it was just me,” Peter said, laughing humorlessly. “I was terrified, but… Mr. Stark was there. He invited me to come live with him.” Peter leaned back in his chair and picked up the controller. “I like it here. It’s… hard, sometimes, but I really like it. It kinda reminds me of your family, Ned?” 

 

“Really? How?” Ned asked. 

 

“Your house is always loud and happy and chaotic. I was always jealous of that, you know. And, now, I have it. I just wish Aunt May was here with me…” 

 

Tony put a hand over his mouth. A light flickered down the hallway and Pepper was rubbing her eyes. “Tony?” she asked, running to his side. “What’s the matter, honey?” He put a finger over his lips and pointed down the hall. “Eavesdropping, really? I thought we were--oop--”

 

“I really love it here,” he confessed. “Seriously. It’s… chaotic, and I’m still getting used to it. But, it’s fun.” 

 

“You look tortured,” MJ said, setting her hand on her palm. 

 

He laughed. “No, I just… I hope Tony’s okay.” 

 

Pepper rolled her eyes and gave a sudden push to Tony. 

 

He cringed, looking behind him, but he was already in the common room. The three looked up from the couch. 

 

“Hi, Peter’s dad,” Ned said before realizing his mistake. “Oh, oh, oh, wait--” 

 

“It’s okay, Ned,” Tony said, trying his best to relax. “I promise not to freak out again.” 

 

Ned gasped suddenly, covering his mouth. “He got my name right!” 

 

Tony grinned. “I ought to learn the names of the little shits teaching Peter naughty words.” 

 

“You just said ‘shit,’” MJ counters. 

 

Tony strokes his chin. “Right… Anyways, what are you crazy kids up to?” 

 

Peter, grinning wide, said, “Mr. Stark, your old is showing.” 

 

He gasped, putting a hand over his heart. “Why, you--” 

 

“We’re playing Mario Kart!” Ned said, pointing to the screen. 

 

“Well, don’t stay up too late, okay?” Tony asked, looking directly at Peter. 

 

More specifically, he looked at the energy drink in Peter’s hand. 

 

“Okay,” Peter said warmly, sheepishly putting the drink on the table. Tony smiled, gave a little wave, and walked off. “Mr. Stark!” he called suddenly, climbing on his knees to look over the top of the recliner. Tony slowly turned around to look at his cheeky grin. “Goodnight.” 

 

“Goodnight, Pete,” he said softly. “Goodnight, Peter’s friends. Don’t corrupt my kid too much.” With that, he returns to Pepper into the hallway. 

 

The three bid their goodnights to each other. Peter took a brisk shower before climbing into his gym shorts and black shirt and falling on his bed.

 

He closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn’t be coming soon. 

 

A knock sounded; without waiting, the door opened to reveal wet-haired Ned and MJ. Without speaking, they both fell back on Peter’s huge bed. 

 

“Oh, the beds are so soft here,” MJ said, inhaling the smell of the sheets. She pressed her face against the soft sheets and closed her eyes. 

 

They all lay down on the bed in silence. Peter rolled over to look to the two bedside him. “So… you aren’t freaked out, right?” 

 

“Freaked out?” Ned echoed. 

 

“I’m living with the Avengers, Ned. That’s whack.” 

 

“Is that why you never have us over?” MJ asked. 

 

“Well--” 

 

MJ grabbed the incredibly soft pillow and beat it against his face. “Shut up, Pete.” 

 

“Okay,” he said, pulling his blanket over himself. 

 

“And invite us over more,” MJ demanded, grabbing an extra blanket. “Like, all the time. Deal, Parker?” 

 

“Deal,” he said, falling asleep with a smile on his face. 

 

“I love you guys,” Ned said. 

 

“Ew,” Mj said, kicking Ned under the blanket. “Go to bed.” She rolled over so her back was facing them. 

 

“Thank you for always being there for me,” Peter said, resting his head on his pillow. “I love you too.” 

 

MJ huffed loudly. “I’m trying to sleep.” Everyone stopped talking. Ned and Peter closed their eyes to sleep, but then MJ added, “Love you too, losers.” 

 

***

 

“I’ll get the bags,” Peter announced, scampering off. 

 

Ned and MJ stood in the doorway with the full Avengers team standing in front of them. Ned passed around a poster for them to sign, and he was currently chattering with Bucky, when MJ pointed her finger. 

 

“You hurt one little hair on that boy’s head, and you won’t know what’s coming,” she growled. 

 

“Did she… just threaten the Avengers?” Tony asked. 

 

“I like you,” Natasha said, smirking. 

 

“Hate to break it to you, but we’re the elitist of the elite,” Hawkeye said, blowing on his nails. 

 

“Sir, I would not mess with her,” Friday spoke up, “she can beat Peter in a fight.” 

 

“Thanks, babe,” MJ said, grinning. She put a hand on her hip. “Take good care of him, alright? He’s precious. People like him are rare, nowadays. Don’t ruin him.” 

 

“MJ, it’s okay,” Ned assured her, but she was still pointing a finger. 

 

Breaking up the tense atmosphere, Peter came running in with all the bags. “I think I got everything! You guys ready to go?” 

 

They beamed back at him and nodded a yes. 

 

As they were walking out the door, MJ stopped and stared at Tony. 

 

“I will,” he said with an ache in his heart. 

 

“Promise?” 

 

Tony was silent. He wanted to say yes, he did, but he can’t let Peter down. He can’t make a promise he know he can’t keep. He can’t do that to Peter-- 

 

Peter popped back in the doorway. “MJ, you forget something?” 

 

MJ stares coldly at Tony. Tony looks away, and she turns around to give Peter an uneasy smile. “No, I’m good.” 

 

“Then, we should go because Happy is in a bad mood, and he  _ really  _ doesn’t like to be kept waiting… Hey, can I help you move into the new apartment? Because I…” 

 

The door shut, leaving Tony alone with the others. 

 

_ I want to promise, Peter.  _

 

_ I really do.  _

 

“He’ll be fine,” Steve said, trying to console Tony. 

 

Tony stared at the door and tried his best not to fall apart over promises he can’t make.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly hate this ((if ur new to my works, im sorry i promise i can do better))
> 
> this is so long??? for no reason??? 20 pages of what??? idkkkkk
> 
> hope u guys are still liking this series, and i pray this didn't make y'all loose hope ;(
> 
> ily all


End file.
